In the past, high-g type seeker gyros have had difficulty in sustaining 12,500 g set back acceleration levels during gun launch and when this happens, gyro rotor bearing damage occurs and the gyro does not function properly. Therefore, there is a need for a gyro that has bearing surfaces such that they can withstand the high-g's imparted during gun launch and also to eliminate rotor caging or "gotcha" type machanisms that are used on presently known gyro seekers.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an air bearing type rotor gyro that has a rubber type bearing surface that can withstand high-g acceleration before being used to achieve the gyro function of the device.
Another object of this invention is to utilize a gyro that has the capability of being launched from a gun and used as a seeker for laser energy received from a target.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.